Ascension
by Niroak
Summary: Ichigo is captured by Aizen and through him he learns to control his Hollow. But at what price? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

First attempt at a Bleach story ._. Don't be mean. I don't own Bleach :3

The black daito that was Tensa Zangetsu swung down as the glowing shards of Zabimaru flung downwards towards Aizen, the fifth division captain. The blade was stopped by Aizen's one finger. Shock registered on Ichigo Kurosaki's face and it paled. Aizen leaned close to Ichigo and whispered.

"I saw your fight with the sixth division captain, and you're afraid of that power. You're afraid you'll lose yourself to it. I can help with control it, come with me. Either way, if you do not, everyone of your friends here WILL die." Aizen finished, chuckling in a creepy way at the hand.

Ichigo was now visibly shaking, his eyes looking like dinner plates.

"F-Fine, help me control it." He whispered back. Aizen laughed again and a kido spell knocked Ichigo unconscious. Gin Ichimaru appeared and disappeared to the side, Ichigo slung over his shoulder and the fox-like grin that was on his face even wider. Rangiku Matsumoto appeared behind him,pointing her blade at him.

Aizen looked toward the group of Shinigami gathered. Yoruichi and Soi Fon appeared in a whisper of Shunpo at his front and back, holding him in place.

Aizen grinned and Yoruichi yelled to move back. Soi Fon and the dark skinned woman retreated as did Matsumoto and the sky ripped open beams of light enveloping the four men, Gillian class Menos appearing, a shadowed figure hidden behind them, its eye closed, purple light emanating from it.

"To sink all the way to the level of allying with the Menos...What are you trying to do, Aizen?" the 13th division's captain, Ukitake, shouted.

"To go higher." Aizen replied, his face stoic.

"Have you fallen in the process?" Ukitake shouted back.

"No one starts on top of the world. Not you, not me, not even Gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on." He continued, pulling his glasses off, crushing them, and sweeping his hand through his hair, the scholarly hair sweeping back, one piece dangling over his forehead. "

"I will be sitting on it." He finished, his voice icy cold.

"Goodbye, Shinigami. Good bye, Ichigo Kurosaki's friends." He finished with a laugh as the negacion lights disappeared into the sky and the rip sealed.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue Orihime yelled, tears streaming down her face. She fell to the ground as the rip closed, hands covering her face.

Aizen, Tousen, and Gin appeared in front of the massive fortress that was Las Noches. A buzz alerted the three to a figure. The figure looked about 5'6" and slender, yet fairly muscular, male with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, grayish skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils. Teal lines descended from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His outfit consisted of a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, the jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, and the collar is quite high. A bone white broken helmet sat upon the left side of his head and a hollow hole on the base of his throat.

"Welcome back, Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama, Tousen-sama." the figure spoke in a quiet voice devoid of emotion.

"Ah yes, thank you Ulquiorra-kun. Please take Kurosaki-kun to an empty chamber and get him...settled in once he comes around."

Ulquiorra nodded and took the boy from Gin's outstretched hands and placed him over his own shoulder, disappearing in a buzz of sonido.

The three traitorous shinigami captains disappeared in a whisper of Shunpo as Ulquiorra left, Aizen smiling the entire time.

Ichigo awoke with a loud groan and sat up, holding his head. Memories of the past few hours coming up. He opened his eyes and stared downwards. He'd left everyone so he could protect them, so in the long run, he'd be able to defeat Aizen and control his Inner Hollow.

A gentle pain throbbed in the back of his head as the voice of his Hollow broke into his thoughts.

"Control me?! Ha! You're pathetic, you'll never be able!" The Hollow laughed, drifting back to the end of Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo finally looked up and blinked. Sitting on a chair in front of him was a pale figure, and Zangetsu still in his bankai form leaning in a corner.

"Who're you?" Ichigo asked coldly, his eyes narrowed.

"The Cuatro Espada, Arrancar Number Four, Ulquiorra Cifer." The man replied back, getting up and moving to a door. He tapped it and it opened, revealing several outfits, all similar to Ichigo's bankai outfit except they were white.

Ulquiorra threw one of the outfits at Ichigo who caught it and looked at him questioningly.

He pointed to another door.

"Into the bathroom and change, Aizen-sama will ask to see you soon, before that happens though, I will educate you on Arrancar. Now, go." Ichigo nodded slowly and pressed his finger to the door, and it opened just like it did for Ulquiorra and closed once he moved into the bathroom. He stripped down the torn shinigami uniform and quickly placed the Arrancar outfit on. He shivered at the sight of himself, as he imagined that this was what his hollow looked like once it learned and used bankai.

Ichigo removed himself from the bathroom and sat down in a chair opposite of Ulquiorra.

"OK first things first. What is an Arrancar?" Ichigo mumbled out, staring down at the floor.

"An arrancar, is a hollow who has removed their mask and gained shinigami-like powers. Aizen-sama does this by using the Hogyoku."

Ichigo nodded at this and Ulquiorra continued on.

"Among with arrancar, there are the ten strongest ones. The Espada. I am the fourth strongest. Our ranks go from one to ten, one being the strongest, and ten the weakest. From five to ten is so, Nnoitra Jiruga, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, Zommari Leroux, Szayel Aporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Yammy Riaglo. The top three, you must find out yourself.

"Under each Espada are fraccion. They are former numeros, the arrancar that number eleven to ninety-nine. After ninety-nine, are the Pivaron Espada. They are former Espada who have been defeated and replaced."

Ichigo nodded again and Aizen's voice rang throughout the room.

"Kurosaki-kun, please come to the throne room. Ulquiorra please escort him." Ulquiorra nodded to Aizen's command and opened the door that led away from the room. Ichigo got up from his seat and exited, Ulquiorra walking in front of him and leading him to the throne room.

They shortly arrived and Ulquiorra got on one knee and bowed. Ichigo bowed, but didn't go as far as to go on one knee. "Rise." Aizen command and they both stood upright.

"Ulquiorra-kun, Gin-kun, and Tousen-kun. Please leave the room." Aizen ordered.

A chorus of 'Hai' entered the air and they left in whispers of Shunpo and a buzz of Sonido.

"Kurosaki-kun, please come forward." Aizen asked and the teenager walked toward the throne Aizen sat upon. Aizen himself stood up and withdrew a small orb from his pocket.

"This, Ichigo, is the Hogyoku. I am going to use it to help you control your inner hollow. Please, place a your hand upon it." Ichigo nodded and did as asked. Small appendages sprouted and entered Ichigo's skin and Aizen's skin.

"What the?!" Ichigo shouted.

"It is fine, Kurosaki-kun. Now, hold on for a second." The orb seemed to glow and the appendages glowed, sucking Aizen's reiatsu and unknown to Ichigo, breaking down the barriers between Ichigo's hollow and himself.

Aizen cast an unknown kido spell and spoke.

"Starrk-kun, please come to the throne room. I need you to help train Kurosaki-kun." A decently tall Arrancar seemed to teleport into the room. He had a goatee, medium length, unkept brown hair, and his hollow mask formed a bottom jaw that acted as a necklace.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Starrk placed his hand onto Ichigo's shoulder and used sonido, the two appearing a fairly decent length away from Las Noches.

"O.K kid, hold your hand out and place your finger out." Starrk ordered Ichigo who stabbed his pointer finger out.

"Now, concentrated your hollow reiryoku* to your finger." Ichigo did at told but nothing happened.

Starrk grunted and then faced a sand dune and a cero instantly appeared on his chest next to his hollow hole and fired off.

"THAT, is what I'm trying to teach you to do. Keep trying hand formations until you find one that just seems...right to you." Ichigo nodded and held out two fingers, concentrating, then three. He repeated the procedure until he had to fingers and his his thumb under them. He concentrated the hollow reiatsu there and a small cero formed and fired off, streaking into another sand dune.

Ichigo blinked and did it again. Another, more powerful cero launched from his fingers and it smashed into the ground, a large plume of fire and sand erupting from the spot. The color of the cero though was a dark, almost black red.

Starrk clapped lazily from the sidelines.

"Good, instant and it seems to grow in strength with how much reiryoku you use it in. Now, I want you to try sonido. Just let the instincts flow and concentrate your hollow reiryoku to your feet." Starrk commented.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, letting the instinct of escaping, moving fast to run, to flow to him and pushing his hollow reiryoku to his feet. He heard a loud buzz and opened his eyes, moving around the area at high speeds, faster then his Shunpo. He stopped next to Starrk and his breathing quickened as he did so.

"Keep practicing, get faster, even if you're pretty fast already." Starrk pointed at the sands, showing the sands at started moving in a small twister around them. Ichigo blinked and raised his left hand behind him, letting his reiatsu condense as a want to do so formed. He punched forward and a dark, blood red blast smaller then a cero erupted and punched through the wall of the twister. Ichigo whistled and his eyes widened as he saw Starrk's blade coming at him, the blade bouncing off his skin.

Starrk stabbed harder, and continuously did so until he broke the hierro covering Ichigo's skin.

"Tough hierro, as tough as Nnoitra's hierro, maybe even Ulquiorra's hierro." Starrk mumbled loud enough for Ichigo to hear. His...armor was as strong as the fifth's hierro, maybe higher?

"Um..Stark-senpai, what rank are you among the Espada?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side.

Starrk sighed and pulled off his left hand's glove, revealing a "1" on his left hand. Ichigo's eyes widened and he whistled. Starrk put the glove back on and the space two feet in front of them started to rip open a little girl stepping out.

"Starrk where did you go!?" She yelled, lunging and punching him in the nuts. He left out an "oof" and flew back, holding himself.

"What the hell Lilynette?!" Starrk squeaked out and Ichigo winced.

"For leaving without telling me dammit!" She responded, punching him in the nuts again.

"Ichigo, open a garganta, a rip in the air!" Starrk moaned out in pain.

"Meh?!" He exclaimed and concentrated his hollow reiatsu into the air, a rip forming and the spiritual energy inside of it visible. Ichigo grabbed Starrk by the wrists and pulled him into it, and then grabbed his shoulder, letting the instinct take over as he sonidoed to the end of the garganta and it opened into Aizen's throne room.

Aizen stared down at the two, an amused look on his face. Starrk stood up and coughed heavily before giving his report.

"Kurosaki Ichigo can successful preform Cero, Bala, Sonido, Garganta, and has a hierro as tough as the fifth's hierro, maybe even the fourth's hierro. But, he still has room for improvement and he seems to learn and catch on very quick." Starrk finished his small report with a cough and sonidoed off, only a loud buzz telling them he left.

"So Kurosaki-kun, how do you like Starrk? Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked, a small smile on his face.

"Starrk is O.K, I guess. Ulquiorra just seems to....closed off really." Ichigo mumbled, his head down.

"Ah. Well, tomorrow I wish to see how well you can pick up kido. You're dismissed."

Ichigo nodded and disappeared in a buzz of sonido. He appeared back in his room and sat on the bed in the corner. He decided he would take a shower and moved to the bathroom, pressing his finger to the door at it slid open.

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror and froze. His eyes were a honey yellow and his sclera a light black.

Ichigo touched his left cheek and sighed, pressing his forehead to the glass.

He had control over his Inner Hollow now, yet he has gaining Hollow abilities and starting to look a bit like his Hollow.

He turned the water on and stripped, checking the water before getting in.

Twenty minutes later, he got out and picked up uniform, shoving down a chute labeled "Laundry." He exited the bathroom and moved slowly to his closet, grabbing another one of the exact same uniforms and putting it on before he settled on the bed and closed his eyes.

Several hours later Ichigo woke up, yawning and getting up from the bed. He sighed, it was depressing. All there was around here was Arrancar, and white. He had to leave his friends to protect them. His head picked up and his eyes perked up as Aizen's voice wrung throughout the room.

"Kurosaki-kun, please come to the throne room." Ichigo moved over to Zangetsu and picked it up, dispelling his bankai and placing Zangetsu onto his back. He shunpoed into the throne room and bowed like it he had yesterday.

"Kurosaki-kun, please follow me. Today, I will try to teach you kido, and to compress your zanpakuto. Two amazing skill if used correctly." Aizen removed himself from his seat and moved to a closed door at the end of the large room.

Ichigo followed behind and stepped through the door once Aizen opened it, revealing it to be an elevator. Aizen pressed a button on the right side of the elevator and the door closed.

"Excuse me, Aizen-sama, but I have been told my zanpakuto if a constant release type and it cannot be sealed." Ichigo asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That, Kurosaki-kun, is a lie. It cannot be sealed because you lack control of your reiatsu. Once you can control your reiatsu, you can call out your shikai release. This gives you the ability to surprise your opponent." Aizen replied to the answer, pressing another button and the door slide open, revealing a large pit.

"This, is where I shall teach you kido. While here, I will teach you a spell, its incantation, and send a low class hollow to fight you. You can only defeat the hollow by use of kido." Aizen stated, walking to the center of the pit. Ichigo followed and sighed softly.

"The first combat spell is sho. It is simple so all you must do is try to force your opponent away from you. The fourth, Byakuya Kuchiki used this spell on you, is Byakurai. It fires a lightning bolt from your fingertip. It, is also simple. To do so, concentrate your shinigami reiryoku to your finger and release it once you feel the build up is large enough." Aizen demonstrated by pushing Ichigo back a foot by pointing at him, and firing a small bolt of lightning skywards from his fingertip.

Ichigo nodded and a weak Adjuchas-level hollow entered. It took on the form of a snake with hawk-like wings, but with a normal mouth that had saliva dripping from it, and its eyes wide with exitement and hunger. Aizen disappeared into the stands, taking Zangetsu with him. Ichigo jumped back as the hollow lunged through the air. Ichigo shoved his hand forward and shouted out the name of the spell.

"Hadou #1: Sho!" He yelled, trying to push his shinigami reiryoku to his hand. He failed at it and a cero formed and blew up because of the unstable nature of how it was formed. Ichigo was thrown back and had burns on his left hand. He jumped away from the snake-like Adjuchas and held his hand out again, grabbing his wrist with his free hand and forcing his shinigami reiryoku to his hands.

"Hadou #1: Sho!" He repeated and the hollow flew back and through a wall. Ichigo looked up and started to pant. The usage of how much power he had forced out had been tiring. He grabbed his wrist again and pointed out only one finger.

"Hadou #4: Byakurai!" He roared. A large bolt of concentrated lightning flew from his finger tip and his hands went up like that of gun recoil. The bolt of lightning struck the Adjuchas dead on and pierced through the center of it's mask, effectively destroying it.

'Hands on training isn't fun.' He thought to himself, panting and breathing heavier. Two hollows emerged from the same hole and Ichigo cursed, throwing himself back as a cero streaked past him. The hollows looked like dogs. Ichigo took the same pose as before and called out Byakurai, but only a tiny bolt formed and discharged, forming a burn on the dog-like hollow in front of him.

He threw out two fingers and his thumb, a small cero forming and discharging as he let the hollow reiryoku flow to his finger tips. The blast ripped a leg off one of the dog-like hollows and it howled in pain. Ichigo rushed forward, avoiding the now insane twin hollow and placed his finger tip to the Adjuchas' forehead.

"Hadou #4: Byakurai." He whispered, forcing the shinigami reiryoku out, the process of doing so causing his arms to have a burning sensation sweep through them.

The Adjuchas howled and dissolved into spirit particles. The last hollow roared and a large cero formed in it's mouth.

'Shit!' Ichigo cursed to himself and pulled his hands back, firing a storm of balas once the hollow reiryoku flew to his fists and condensed. The hollow discharged it's cero and it ripped through the balas and towards Ichigo. Ichigo shoved his hands out and discharged a small cero of his own, sending him flying back from the two hollow flashes connecting. He stood up from where he had gone through the wall. He got up and groaned, grabbing his head. He shook himself free of the dirt and charged a fairly large cero, releasing it and then disappearing in a buzz of sonido. He appeared behind the Adjuchas, he hands held out in his Kido pose.

"Hadou #1: Sho!" He shouted, and forced the Adjuchas into the oncoming cero, which essentially vaporized it.

Up in the stands Aizen sat smirking. So, the Hogyoku had made it harder for him to use his Shinigami powers, and easier for him to use his Hollow powers. It was to be expected, seeing as the Hogyoku was an item able to break down the barriers between the hollows and the shinigamis.

Ichigo fell to his knees panting and eventually collasped, his eyes closing shut as he drifted into unconsciousness. Aizen shunpoed to his location and pulled the Hogyoku from his pocket. Aizen could still sense the hollow within Ichigo, it wasn't gone. Not yet, he hadn't fully merged with the being.

Meanwhile inside Ichigo's soul he lay face up on the side of a a skyscraper, his Hollow sitting twenty feet away, a twisted grin on his face. Behind him stood Zangetsu, also twenty feet away.

"Rise, Ichigo." Zangetsu commanded and Ichigo did as so. Hi Hollow snickered and also stood up.

"Alright Kingy, seems you've found a way to be rid of me. Lemme tell you this. You ain't getting rid of me, I'm merging with ya. It means, soon enough you'll gain another zanpakuto and will be able to use Ressurrection, and you're hollow powers with enhance five fold and continue to grow." Ichigo's Hollow blurted out to Ichigo, a stunned look on his face.

Ichigo wasn't as surprised as Hollow thought. No, he knew somehow he was being influenced by his Hollow and the physical changes only seemed to make the conclusion seem correct.

Ichigo grunted and looked to Zangetsu.

"What about you, Oji-san?" Ichigo asked. "Will you disappear also?"

"Foolish boy, I am part of you. No I will not, not like him. His voice will no longer plague you, you will have total control over him." Zangetsu replied. "Though, I do look forward to when you finally are able yo compress my shikai form."

Ichigo nodded and looked over to his Hollow who was now vanishing. His Hollow was frowning and then smiled.

"See ya partner! Don't die!" He finished and laughed like a maniac as he disappeared. Ichigo felt a power increase inside of himself and he fell unconscious. He woke up outside of his soul and was panting heavily. Besides him stand Aizen.

"How're you doing, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen asked, a frown on his face.

"Well, Aizen-sama." Ichigo mumbled back. He could fell the changes, he could fell how strong his hollow powers were and it made him want to test them. He stood up and Aizen handed him Zangetsu.

Ichigo took it and nodded a thanks.

"Now, Kurosaki-kun, please try to compress your zanpakuto." Ichigo nodded at the request and sat down, placing Zangetsu on his lap. He calmed himself and entered a meditative state. Inside of himself, he saw an increasingly large dark, blood red ball of reiryoku. He placed his hands on it and concentrated, pushing the large ball of power into a smaller state. Eventually, it become large enough that it match the size of a beach volley ball. It continued to push, his hands on either side of the ball and pushing it into itself. The ball finally fit into the palm of his hand, the size of a baseball. He smiled and exited the meditative state.

He looked around and noticed it was darker and Ulquiorra instead of Aizen stood near him. He looked down and saw two blades. One he could identify as Zangetsu, and the other his Hollow's full powers.

"How long was I out?" Ichigo asked, his voice small, he could fell the small hollow hole that had formed on his chest.

"Thirteen hours. Aizen-sama had other matters to attend to, he's finishing up some more numeros. He has ordered me to show you to him once you have completed the task." Ulquiorra turned to go and Ichigo spoke.

"Wait...I want to try something." Ichigoo stood and grabbed the two blades. Zangetsu looked as it first did when Ichigo first become a Shinigami, yet normal sized. His Hollow's blade though, was light grey and had a black hilt with a honey yellow tassel hanging from it's hilt. It's guard resembled the shape of a skull.

He held the Zangetsu in front of him and closed his eyes, searching for the word to release his shikai form. He opened his eyes and spoke the command.

"Cleave, Zangetsu." The katana burst into blue and became a massive cleaver shaped zanpakuto. He nodded to himself and dismissed the shikai form and held the other blade out in font of him.

He stared at the blade and the words came to him.

"Reap! Igin!" He roared, and the blade exploded, black reiatsu enveloping him in a coccoon. The coccoon started to have spider web cracks forming along it and it shattered.

There stood Ichigo, yet he was covered in the bone-like material all hollow masks are made from. His hollow mask resembling more of a human skull, with a jaw joint and rounded forehead. From the back of the mask, four spike shaped marks stretch. Two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He had long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also had retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankle.

He flexed his arms and nodded to himself. He could fell the power rushing through him with this release. It felt more powerful then his bankai. He liked the feel of the power coursing through him. He dispelled the Ressurrection.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what was that?" Ulquiorra asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"My....Ressurrection." He mumbled out, pulling down his outfit enough so his new hollow hole could be seen. Ulquiorra nodded and sonidoed away, towards Aizen's throne room. Ichigo followed and the two appeared together. Ulquiorra's face didn't show it, but he was shocked. The boy was able to reach the room at the same time as him, even though he had a short amount of time to get to it.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. I see you have done the task I asked of you." Aizen commented and clapped slowly.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Ichigo replied and looked around. On the sides of the room stood the ten Espada.

"Kurosaki-kun, I am hereby proposing you take the fifth Espada's place." Aizen spoke, his voice cold and hard.

"What?! What do you mean, Aizen! I'm stronger then that brat!" A voice screamed as it stepped into the middle of the room. The fifth was a tall and lanky figure, standing as tall as Yammy. His clothing consisted of the Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline showing most of his midsection and closed at his waist. He wore the standard hakama but the ends of his pant legs closed inside his boots which were extended and curved at the end making it look like he was wearing wicked-witch boots or jester boots.

"Oh? Nnoitra? If you seem to be disobeying my orders. Kurosaki-kun, please duel Nnoitra for the position." Aizen replied to the outburst, a smile on his face.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Ichigo responded and his sonidoed away and into the desert. Nnoitra and the rest of the throne room's occupants, the remainig Espada with Gin and Tousen, followed in buzzes of sonidos and whispers of Shunpos. Ichigo appeared before Nnoitra and pulled Zangetsu from his hip.

Nnoitra appeared with a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle.

"Let us get this over with soon, shithead." He shouted and rushed forward.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow had disappeared and reappeared infront of his fraccion, opening a Garganta.

"Time to go." He ordered gruffly and the six sonidoed through the Garganta. They arrived in Karakure town. Grimmjow smiled and the six split off as Grimmjow gave the order to kill anyone with a shred of reiatsu.

Back in Hueco Mundo, the battle between the Espada-class enemies was heating up.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his held his zanpakuto out to the side and spoke one word. "Bankai."

His black reiatsu engulfed him and he emerged from it, rushing forward and meeting Nnoitra half way. The fifth grinned and pulled back slashing downward with two hands. Ichigo raised one hand up and caught the blade, his palm having only a minor scratch on it.

Nnoitra's smile faded and he pulled back, his tongue out and a golden cero forming on his tongue' tip.

"EAT THIS!" He yelled and the cero discharged. Ichigo pulled Tensa Zangetsu back, "Getsuga..." and swung forward. "Tensho!" He shouted, the blade released a crescent blade of reiatsu that made both attacks exploded once they connected.

Ichigo lunged and slashed at Nnoitra who took the attack head on and laughed once Ichigo couldn't cut him.

"Fool! My hierro is strongest amongst all of the current and previous Espada!" He swung his axe and caught Ichigo in the center, dealing him a shallow gash.

"Tch, you're the fool. I was just gauging how strong your hierro was!" He replied and sondioed behind Nnoitra who turned around and was delt a powerful slash at ripped him open from shoulder to hip. He fell back onto the sand and coughed up blood.

"Fine then! Pray, Santa Teresa!" Nnoitra roared as he stood up, his reiatsu becoming more dense as he transformed. He now had no injury and gained an extra set of arms, which took on an insect-like appearance, with each arm gaining a large scythe-like weapon as well. He gained a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, and gained a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changed, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked, his eyes devoid of emotion.

"What did you say!?" Nnoitra screamed and lunged.

Ichigo blocked two blades with his zanpakuto and two slashed into his sides. Ichigo cursed and pushed the two blocked scythes back and cut the two impaled in him in half as he charged a Getsuga Tensho in his blade and used its power to free himself. He grunted as he removed the scythe ends and threw them down.

"Let me show you my Ressurrection!" Ichigo shouted. Everyone, excluded Ulquiorra, even Aizen, was surprised at his declaration.

"Reap, Ijin!" He shouted, pulling the other blade from his hip and holding it up. His reiatsu flared and formed a black coccoon around him. The spider web cracks formed and the coccoon broke. Ichigo emerged, his bankai outfit's top ripped to shreds.

The air was heavy with the dark reiatsu an Nnoitra seemed frozen in place. Ichigo looked at him and smiled behind the mask. He lowered his head and a violet colored cero started to form. It then instantly discharged once it reached the size of a golfball. The cero was powerful enough for everyone to have to move a decent distance away without being caught in the it's wake.

"FUCKER!" Nnoitra screamed once the blast struck him, his body being burst to ashes.

The beast that as Ichigo held it's hand out and the Ressurrection dispelled. Ichigo emerged, one eye closed in pain and he was breathing deeply.

'Dammit, that was tough to hang onto, it better get easier to control or I can't use.' He thought to himself. He sonidoed over to Aizen and bowed to him on one knee.

"Aizen-sama." Ichigo mumbled softly.

"Kurosaki-kun, thank you for disposing of Nnoitra. You're now officialy recgonized as the fifth Espada. Please, see me once we have reached Las Noches. Also, as of now, Espada from one to five are unable to release inside Las Noches' dome." Aizen replied and waved his hand, everyone except Ichigo disappearing. Ichigo got up and disappeared in a buzz of sonido, appearing in the throne room shortly after.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for the show. Now, I have a mission for you. The mission is to located and recover the arrancar Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. We have reason to believe Nnoitra disposed of her before he himself became the fifth. If she is still alive, I wish for you to return her. Go to Szayel's room and ask for the equipment needed, he shall prove you with it." Aizen spoke calmly and clearly, sipping on a cup of tea once he had finished.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Ichigo replied and sonidoed to Szayel's laboratory.

"Octava, I require a reiatsu tracker with a sample of the former Tres Espada, Nelliel." Ichigo ordered once he appeared in the Octava's room.

"Ah, yes." The Eighth moved over to a desk and pulled out a small, handheld game-sized, device and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo thanked the Eighth and sonidoed outside of Las Noches.

He switched the device on and started slowly sonidoing towards the location of the reiatsu.

Meanwhile, in Aizen's throne room Ulquiorra was summoned.

"Thank you for coming, Ulquiorra-kun. I am assigning you the task of retrieving Inoue Orihime. A spy in Karakura Town has revealed her powers to be a spacial time regression, but I believe otherwise. Currently she is leaving the Soul Society, please intercept and capture her."

Ulquiorra bowed and left in a buzz of sonido, opening a Garganta and stepping through it. He walked across it and opened another Garganta, appearing in the active Senkaimon. He shot two bala off, ripping the out the sides of the two guards assigned to guard Inoue. She yelled and ran to them, her Souten Kisshun forming over the two. The barrier started to negate the effects of the balas and Ulquiorra appeared next to her.

"Come with me, woman."

"Wha-!?"

"Do NOT speak. You will say Yes. Anything else and I will kill."

"If you, I will kill your friends." Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and three broadcast Gargantas opened, showing Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku all in hostage positions.

"Do not ask any questions, Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope of the guillotine above your friend's necks, nothing more. Understand, woman. That this is NOT a negotiation, Its an Order." Ulquiorra continued, his voice that of ice.

"Aizen-sama desires that power of yours, and I am to bring you back unharmed. I will say it once more, Come with me woman."

Inoue nodded and Ulquiorra pulled a bracelet from his pocket. "Once I leave, you will have twelve hours to say goo-"

Inoue cut him off. "I..I don't have anybody I wish to say goodbye to, you already took him." Ulquiorra nodded and opened another Garganta. Gollow this and you will appear in Aizen-sama's throne room."

He disappeared in another Garganta and appeared behind the one armed Grimmjow whos raid had been found out and he had been punished for it. Grimmjow who had been kicking Toshiro Hitsugaya's ass everywhere. Negation beams struck all of them and they all disappeared into the sky.

The assault team sonidoed into the throne room where Aizen and his minions, along with Inoue where.

"Ah, Inoue-chan, please heal Grimmjow's arm." Aizen commanded and with a shaky nod she did as ordered.

Some shouting from both Grimmjow and Luppi, Grimmjow's replacement, ended when with his new arm, Grimmjow impaled and killed Luppi.

Aizen nodded and Ulquiorra grabbed Inoue and walked her to her room where he left her.

'Kurosaki-kun...Where are you?' She thought to herself.

Ichigo meanwhile was in the dark reccesses of Hueco Mundo and was being chased by, none other then a low level Vasto Lorde, Ichigo turned and fired off a cero which didn't even damage the Lorde. It response was a larger cero which Ichigo couldn't block. He sonidoed away from view and appeared behind the Lorde.

"Getsuga...Tenshou!" he shouted and slashed in between the Lorde's shoulders. It screeched and turn around. Ichigo raised his hand up and shoved it into the Lorde's face.

Forcing his shinigami reiryoku to his finger he called out the kido.

"Hadou #4: Byakurai!" He roared and large bolt of lightning erupted from his finger and decimated the Lorde's head. It fell back, dead. He was panting from exhaustion and soon fell over, unconscious. As darkness claimed him four figures appeared over him, two medium sized, a tiny one, and a gigantic one. He groaned and slipped into peaceful bliss.

Sometime later he woke up in a cave to three figures. He groaned and looked around. The tiny figure was dressed in all green with a cartoonish skull on it's head that wore green hair. One looked to be wearing a tiki mask and the other a bug-like mask.

"Who're you?" Ichigo mumbled out weakly and the three formed a pose, the little one spoke up.

"We're the Desert Thieves: Nel-Don-Pes!" It shouted with a smile.

Ichigo groaned and sat back. He heard talking and heard the name Nel. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up.

"Nel?" He yelled the figure piped up.

"Shhh, Nell doesn't like loud noises, unless she's making them." Ichigo's face dropped and he sighed. He looked to the one with the beetle-like mask and grabbed his shoulder, sonidoing outside. He grabbed the reiatsu detector from under his robes and pointed it towards the cave, and it went out with a shrill ring, indicating the target was less then thirty feet away. Ichigo smashed it and threw it onto the sand.

He picked up 'Pes' and started to shake him.

"Who're you?! Why is Nelliel so short!?" He shouted and 'Pes' covered his mouth.

"I am Nell-sama's fraccion, Pesche. Please, we were attacked and massacred by Nnoitra Jiruga, and we're afraid to tell Aizen because he might not believe us! Also, Nell lost her memories and does not remember her time as an Espada!" Pesche explained. Ichigo dropped him and sighed.

"Jiruga-baka is dead." Ichigo spoke coldly.

"What?! Who killed him!?" Pesche asked, excitement in his voice.

"I did, Pesche-san." Ichigo replied, a small smile upon his face. "Also, Aizen wishes for Nelliel to return. I am the new Quinto Espada, assigned to take you back."

Pesche jumped for joy then stopped.

"But Nell-sama does not wish to fight." He mumbled and turned away.

"I can stop Aizen from ordering her to fight." Ichigo replied, placing a hand on Pesche's shoulder.

"How?" Pesche mumbled out with a sigh.

"She can become my Fraccion, as you can also. A simple excuse and you three will be my Fraccion." Ichigo replied with a kind smile. Pesche nodded and returned to the cave.

"Dondochakka, Nell, we're leaving." Pesche ordered in a seriously voice. The two nodded and came out, seeing Ichigo opening a Garganta.

Pesche walked into it, followed by Dondochakka and Nell. Ichigo entered last and closed it behind himself. He extended the path forward and ran along it, the three following. Soon enough they reached Las Noches and the Garganta opened, Ulquiorra meeting them.

Ichigo nodded to him and entered Aizen's throne room, the three kept outside of it.

"Aizen-sama, I have recoved Nelliel-san and her Fraccion but..It seems Nnoitra cracked Nelliel's mask and she has reverted to a child-like form. He also removed the masks of her fraccion. Unless there is a way to-" Ichigo stopped as Aizen snapped his fingers and Inoue appeared from behind the throne. Ichigo's eyes widened and Inoue's followed suite.

"Inoue-chan, please fix Nelliel's mask." Nelliel walked in and bowed before Aizen, her form trembling.

"Rise, Nelliel. Dear Inoue here shall heal you, and once more you will become one of my Espada." Aizen smiled and Inoue's Souten Kisshun formed over Nelliel.

"Excuse me, Aizen-sama, but I must request that Nelliel be placed as my Fraccion so she has time to regain her powers completely. This extends also to her previous Fraccion." Ichigo stated, hands behind his back as he bowed.

Aizen looke deep in thought and looked at Ichigo.

"Request accepted. Until she recovers her full powers, she will serve as your Fraccion." Ichigo nodded and Nell was now lying down, her mask slowly but surely reforming. Several minutes later the crack and teeth were reformed and an explosion of pink occurred. Out of the smoke appeared an adult Nelliel wearing a two twice that barely contained her bust. Ichigo blushed and moved to her, whispering into her ear. She nodded and sonidoed away. Ichigo's blush disappeared and he looked at Inoue once last time before following.

"It seems Kurosaki-kun remembers you, Inoue-chan." Aizen spoke and Inoue looked down Dondochakka and Pesche walked in. Aizen nodded to them and they bowed. Inoue moved to them, her Soten Kisshun moving around them. Eventually their previous arrancar forms returned and they sonidoed away, following Nelliel's reiatsu.

Ichigo appeared in his room, which was now the Quinto quarters, before Nelliel and he sat down in a chair. Nelliel appeared, and then did the rest of his Fraccion.

"I have requested you three as my Fraccion because Pesche has told me you dislike fighting, Nelliel-chan." Ichigo spoke and Nelliel nodded. Ichigo nodded back and pointed to a door.

"Through there are your rooms, I am tired and must rest, good night." The three followed the dismisal and went into their rooms.

Ichigo turned to his bed and crawled into it. A feeling of dread was creeping over him and he disliked it.

* * *

Well, finished the first chapter. I know, it may seem rushed but I will be going past the battle between Aizen and the Gotei 13. I do not own Bleach or any characters, just some plot ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the views.

Shade: Yes I know, but OOCness is going to happen a bit in every story.

Shadowgouf: Thanks.

Genaroge1: Thanks, don't be shy. It's fun.

* * *

I don't own any characters or Bleach.

Ichigo groaned and woke up. He had had a restless night of sleeping and felt like he hadn't gotten rest at all. When he moved to get off the bed he found his legs pinned to the bed.

"What the..?" He mumbled to himself as he sat up and looked downwards. On his lower legs was Nelliel hugging him like he was a teddy bear while curled up. An annoyed look came over his face, no it wasn't that she was holding him down, but that he hadn't been able to even notice her doing so while asleep, seeing as he was a light sleeper. He sighed and wriggled out of the death grip.

He moved to his closet and moved into the bathroom once grabbing a new uniform. He checked himself over in the mirror and noticed two changes. His eyes were now a deep gold and his hair was longer. He shrugged, stripped down, turned on the shower, checked the water, and got in.

Meanwhile Aizen was in the throne room, standing up with Gin and Tousen at his sides.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this, Aizen-sama?" Tousen questioned.

"Of course, Tousen, if it can make half of the Espada stronger then they are." Aizen replied, a terrible smirk on his face. He had summoned all of the Espada, excluding Ichigo, to the throne room. Standing behind the three men was Inoue, confusion in her eyes.

The nine Espada appeared and Aizen stepped forward.

"Today my brothers and sister, I plan to have you evolve, evolve from Adjuchas to Vasto Lordes! And Those who are already Lordes, stronger!" Aizen exclaimed. Expressions of shock, excitement, and worry appeared on the faces of the nine.

"How so, Aizen-sama?" Starrk asked, his face one of question.

"Ah, dear Inoue here will be negating the effects of the Hogyoku and returning you to your previous forms. This reversal shall take place in the pits of Las Noches, where the regaining of your powers will not distort it's dome." Aizen answered and the nine nodded, all of them compiling into one elevator.

Aizen, Inoue, Tousen, and Gin stayed behind and waited for them to be dropped off, as for it was cramped enough with nine people. The elevator came back up and the group of four walked in and descended.

They reached the bottom and Aizen nodded. Inoue's Souten Kisshun enveloped the nine and horribly thick reiatsu covered the air so much it forced Tousen to reveal the extent of his reiatsu as not to be crushed.

"Yammy, Szayel, Aaroniero, and Zommari please step forward." Aizen commanded. The four did as told and then they were enveloped in a tight Bakudo #61: Rikujoukourou.

"What is this Aizen?!" Yammy roared, the only action the four lower ranking Espada able to do was talk.

Aizen did not reply and then, three heads and a tank fell from the four shoulders. The figures of the tenth, eighth, ninth, and seven slumped over, indicating death.

Aizen pointed to Grimmjow, who yowled and lunged for the four bodies, instantly devouring them. Once Grimmjow finished he moved back to the line of the First, Second, Third, and Fourth.

"Through each of five tunnels there shall be rooms where many of high Adjuchas hollows lay, under the effect of my zanpakutou. Devour them, and once they are finished, another wave will be sent out. This will continue until I believe the power increase significant enough." Aizen finished and the five nodded, disappearing into the different tunnels.

"Oh Aizen, you believe the 'breeding' pits will be good enough huh?" Gin asked, the smile on his face reaching from ear to ear.

"Yes, Gin, I do. Once they all become Vasto Lordes, I will use to Hougyoku to restore them to their arrancar selves. We should be able to destroy the lesser captains easily enough. The only ones that do worry me are the First, Fourth, Eighth, and the Thirteenth, though even they will be overwhelmed by my Espada's strength."

Gin laughed and Tousen stood stoic while the screams of dying Adjuchas filled the underground pits. Inoue winced and looked down, trying to block out the screams of the dying.

"Ah, Inoue may return to your room." Inoue instantly moved and returned to her quarters.

Upstairs, Ichigo had removed himself from the shower and had changed. Listening around he heard nothing and wandered outside. No one was roaming the hallways, nor was anyone in the throne room. He sighed and decided it was now or never to visit Inoue. He disappeared in a whisper of shunpo and reappeared in front of Inoue's room. He placed his hand on the knob and heard the sounds of something striking someone. He kicked the door in and was presented with the two Arrancar usually hung around the throne room, Loli and Menoly beating on Inoue.

"What do you think you're doing?..." Ichigo muttered, placing one fist in his other palm and cracking his knuckles.

"N-Nothing..." Menoly mumbled and backed off. Ichigo grabbed her wrist as she made a move to leave and pulled her back, delivering a bone shattering punch to her face. She screamed as he also released a bala with the punch, effectively blowing her head from her shoulders.

Ichigo turned to the other who was quivering in fear.

"What, going to do something?" Ichigo asked, his voice low and deadly.

Loli withdrew her zanpakutou and held it out

"Poison-" As soon as she was about to call the command she was cut off as Ijin was through her throat, stopping the Resurrection. Ichigo withdrew Zangetsu and dealt a fatally deep slash from her left shoulder to her rip hip. Her legs gave out and her eyes dulled, the only way she was still standing was by Ijin through her throat. Ichigo pulled Ijin from the girl's throat and cleaned him and Zangetsu on her clothes.

Ichigo mumbled a decently high level kido up his breath and the two bodies went up in flames, showing no sign of attack, except for the blood. Ichigo moved to the prone Inoue and picked her up placing her on the couch. He stood back and kneeled.

"You OK, Inoue?" Ichigo asked, concern in his eyes.

"You're not Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun would never have killed so brutally." Inoue mumbled turning away.

"I'm sorry, Inoue but I've changed, I've dealt with my monster and it turns out by doing so I've become one myself, sorry." Ichigo finished and turned to leave.

Inoue closed her eyes in regret and tears escaped her eyes as he exited the room, and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo sonidoed to the desert of Las Noches and looked solemnly out at the plain white. He vanished in another buzz of sonido and appeared at the edge of the Menos Forest, he entered and pulled out Zangetsu and Ijin immediately.

"Cleave, Zangetsu." He mumbled and the elegant cleaver appeared in his hand. He held it upwards, energy gathering along its edge. He needed to release his anger out, and by killing worthless bugs and attracting the strong was it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He roared, bringing the cleaver down and releasing a massive wave of blue reiatsu that decimated a section of the forest. He then brought up Ijin, holding it in the same position.

"Kuroi Getsuga!" He roared again, another massive wave of black outlined red reiatsu releasing from its tip, just as tall as Getsuga Tenshou, but even wider. Another, larger section of the forest was destroyed. Just then twenty Adjuchas surrounded him, sizes ranging from large cats to sizes as tall as giraffes but as wide as an elephant.

"Who're you?! Why're you doing this!?" One Adjuchas roared.

"To blow off some stream." Ichigo answered back, sheathing Ijin.

The twenty Adjuchas fired off simultaneous ceros, that struck and exploded. One laughed but was soon cut down by a black daito.

Ichigo stood behind the now dead and falling Adjuchas.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu." He spoke, his voice hollow. The object they had struck was his Espada outfit which he had shed once he had entered bankai. Two Adjuchas charged and were met with Ichigo's own cero that obliterated them, continuing on and striking another section of the forest. Several Gillians emerged and roared, ceros charging then being fired off towards Ichigo. The Adjuchas followed suite and Ichigo raised he blade back, hellish fire seeming to creep onto his blade.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He roared again, the wave of hellfire crushing the ceros and causing a large explosion to occur, Ichigo dashed through the smoke and held Tensa Zangetsu to his side. He closed in on three Adjuchas and within two seconds they disappeared in spirit particles. He launched off a small cero that ripped through the Gillians. He looked to the Adjuchas and they turned and ran, fear in their eyes. Two new, human-sized figures appeared, a grin on ones face and a stoic expression on the others. The first was short and looked muscular, with snake-like eyes and elongated canines. His hair and eye color were maroon. The stoic one was taller, with lean muscle showing along with different colored eyes and bright green hair.

"Who're you, fool?!" One laughed, pulling out a bone white blade.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Quinto Espada." Ichigo answered.

"Only the fifth and so much power.." The other figured mumbled.

Ichigo laughed and it growled in annoyance.

"What is so funny?" The first yelled, a smile still on his face.

"I'm not even using my full power." Ichigo answered back.

Dead silence filled the room until the first, crazed figure spoke.

"Hah, doesn't matter, you can't stand up to the power of us, two of the Forest's Vasto Lordes!" It charged and Ichigo met him mid air. Ichigo grabbed the blade, his hierro stopping the blade's edge from greatly damaging him. Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu up and slashed downward. The other Lorde appeared and blocked the blade. It spun around and dealt a powerful kick to Ichigo's mid section. Ichigo skid across the sky and into a tree,which formed a small crater in the tree. He removed himself from the tree and released a large, blood red cero that struck the crazed one's arm, vaporizing it. It howled in pain and then laughed and the arm regenerated. Ichigo sighed and pulled Ijin free of his sheath.

The silent figure sonidoed behind him and stabbed him through the shoulder, pulling Ijin from him and stabbing him in the other figure before ax kicking him down then firing a hail of balas. Ichigo laid pin to the ground as the balas rained down.

'Shit.' He thought to himself, closing his eyes as the hail grew closer. The next thing he knew, a pink cero was fired off and the balas obliterated. He opened his eyes and mumbled a silent thanks. In front of him stood Nelliel, sword drawn. She turned to him and pulled the blades from his shoulders. Ichigo winced and stood up. She handed him back Ijin and threw the other blade away.

"Nell, stay back I don't know if you won't get caught in the crossfire." Ichigo mumbled as he held Ijin out. Nell nodded and sonidoed behind him.

"Reap, Ijin!" He roared, malevolent reiatsu sweeping forth and wrapping around him in a cocoon. The two Lordes looked on in wonder as it shattered and revealed Ichigo's resurrection.

"How'd you find me, Nell?" He rasped out, holding the now elongated Tensa Zangetsu out and pointing it at the Lordes.

"Silly, anyone with a decent pesquisa could sense your reiatsu coming from here." Nell answered, a small smirk on her face. Ichigo nodded and disappeared, surprising everyone as he appeared behind the two Lordes. A beastly roar ripped from Ichigo's throat as he kicked the calm Lorde back and slashed the crazed one from hip to shoulder. He then punched the crazed one back and lowered his head. The stoic Lorde appeared behind him and Ichigo turned, grabbing the Lorde's face and throwing him down, stomping on his throat and discharging the cero. The cero obliterated the Lorde and the ground under them, creating a house sized crater. Nell looked on in surprise and the crazed one came back, dual ceros in his hands and his chest wound healed from regeneration. He discharged the ceros and they struck home. Ichigo as thrown back but got back up without any visible injuries. The crazed one looked on in shock and Ichigo appeared behind him, sword raised. The Lorde had only a second to bring his blade up as Ichigo's fell.

'Such crazy strength!' The Lorde thought, fear registering on his face. Ichigo smiled under the mask as hell fire started to build along Tensa Zangetsu length.

"Getsuga...Tenshou." Ichigo growled out in his raspy voice. The hellfire consumed the two combatants and only Ichigo emerged, holding his hand out. The Resurreccion started to glow and disappeared, returning to it's sealed form. Ichigo sonidoed to Nell and was panting lightly. He placed Ijin back in it's position and he sonidoed away, wincing as he preformed the longest sonido he ever tried and fell back on his bed as he appeared in a buzz and shimmer of sonido.

"Sorry, that form takes a lot of me.." He mumbled. Nell smiled and waved it off, returning to her room. Ichigo sighed and removed the two blades, his bankai returning to its sealed form, placing them at the edge of his bed, before falling asleep.

Meanwhile in Soul Society the Thirteenth Captain, Jyuushiro Ukitake, had been going through the main library, searching for books that had Aizen's leftover reiatsu. It had a book that had been accessed several times that provided information on the Hougyoku, and then the other book was what worried him. The book was only removed one day prior to Aizen's defection and it held the instructions for creating the Ouken, the King's Key.

Ukitake immediately shunpoed and appeared in a whisper in the First Division Barracks.

"Yama-jii! Aizen's been looking up information regarding the Ouken. The only place that has the materials needed for the creation of one is Karakura Town." Ukitake shouted as he pushed open the doors to the main office. Yamamoto looked up, his face creased and a frown on.

"Orders, Sir?" Ukitake asked, his voice now calm but serious.

"Have all Squads in Karakura retreat, and then, destroy the city and the land beneath it, make sure Aizen does not acquire that land!" Yamamoto ordered.

Shock and fear appeared on Ukitake's face, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"No Jyuushiro! We cannot allow him to get to that land. I have a feeling that if we engage him in Karakura we will no doubt fail." Yamamoto spoke, his voice solemn. Ukitake nodded and shunpoed to the First Division's Office of Announcements.

He swiftly moved to the controls and spoke into the mic, broadcasting to all in Soul Society.

"All Kido Corps Shinigami and all Captains with proficient use in Kido are to gather at the Senkaimon, further orders will be given there by the First Division Captain himself." Jushiro finished and sighed, sometimes he hated his job.

Elsewhere with Yamamoto, he had contacted the advanced Squad in Karakura.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you and you're squad are to retreat at once." Yamamoto ordered, his cane striking the ground.

"For what reasons, Captain Yamamoto? There is still threat of arrancar attack." Hitsugaya replied, concern in his young voice.

"It will explain to you once you return." Yamamoto retorted. Hitsugaya nodded and disappeared, telling each of his subordinates in order. The accepted orders and returned to Soul Society by personal Senkaimons. Just then, a large Senkaimon opened over Karakura, Kido Corps Shinigami along with the First, Sixth, Eighth, Twelfth, and Thirteenth Captains spilling from it.

Yamamoto walked forward and looked to the large group.

"Today, to stop Aizen, we are to destroy Karakura Town and the Land under it! These are direct orders!" The group nodded, their faces showing grief and some stoic.

The higher ranks of the Kido Corps came forth along with the Eighth, Sixth, and Thirteenth captains. They raised their hands and spoke an inaudible chant, finishing with

**"Hado #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Electrified reiatsu erupted from their hands, the ten beams of highly destructive energy striking the land, blowing up large portions. Next came another wave, firing off their strongest kido spells until only Yamamoto himself was left. The First Division Captain withdrew his sword and swung it.**

**"Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!" The sword and the area around Yamamoto burst into flames while everyone shunpoed away. He waved the flaming sword over Karakura, and soon the entire Town was ablaze, fires destroying everything in sight. Yamamoto nodded and his shikai deactivated, transforming back into a cane. He called open the Senkaimon, and the group shunpoed through, back to the safety of Soul Society.**

**In Las Noches Aizen watched the destruction of Karakura Town through one of Ulquiorra's broadcast garganta. He frowned and then smirked. **

**'The fools, they were just prolonging the war, the fear of being invaded, and allowing me to continue his army.' Aizen thought, several plans running through his head, one being on invading Soul Society itself. It had the materials, the 100,000 souls, the plot of spirit enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile. **

**"Thank you Ulquiorra, please you're dismissed until I have need of your assistance." Aizen spoke, his voice having a tone of joy in it.**

**Ulquiorra nodded and disappeared in a buzz of sonido.**

**Aizen sat back in his throne and nodded his head at a servant as they brought him his afternoon tea. It was good to be 'King.'**

**Ichigo woke up some hours later. Sitting up he groaned and laid back down. **

**'Why is that power so hard to control? Is it because it isn't truly mine, but Hollow me's power? Doesn't matter anymore, he's gone.' Ichigo mused over in his head. Eventually, Zangetsu entered the Ichigo's pondering.**

**'Ichigo, have you thought of your heritage? Why you posses large amounts of reiatsu, and why you, and your former sisters could see hollows at young ages?' Zangetsu slipped the question in the musings and Ichigo stared, his face akin to a goldfish.**

**It made sense, if one of his parents were a shinigami, it would explain why he had such large amounts of reiatsu, seeing the ghosts before age nine, and along with his sisters eventually gaining the ability to see ghosts, hollows, and shinigami. It would also explain why it was harder to control Ijin when Released, he was more then fifty percent shinigami, and barely hollow.**

**'So in turn, training and strengthening my Hollow Skills and Release will allow me greater control.' He thought before a deep feeling of dread entered his heart. As this happened, Aizen called the Espada to a meeting. Ichigo disappeared in a loud buzz of sonido and arrived first, taking his spot. Ulquiorra and then the rest of the Espada arrived. Aizen himself walked in and sat down, spots on the table opening up and tea appearing in china cups.**

**"Let us have tea." Aizen commanded and the Espada picked up the cups, raising the china to the lips and sipping it. One after another, the china was placed back down. Aizen nodded and folded his hand in his lap.**

**"Today, a major discovery has been made. It is a concern to my plans, and very vital. Earlier today, the First Division Captain ordered the destruction of Karakura Town, effectively destroying large areas of population with the high level Kidous, and then releasing his Shikai and burning the town to ash-" Aizen was cut off as Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocketed and he disappeared, his seat flying several meters back.**

**Aizen shook his head and looked to Ulquiorra.**

**"Ulquiorra, please find, assist, and retrieve Kurosaki. Along with delivering a message to which ever Captain responds 'You've just pushed your trump card over the Edge, Captain Yamamoto, seeing as I ****forced the boy to come so he could control his monster and not destroy you all,.'" Aizen spoke, his voice hiding amusement.**

**Ulquiorra nodded and stood up, walking to the exit before opening a Garganta and sonidoing through it. Using his Pesquisa, he had found Ichigo's reiatsu and the Garganta opened to Ichigo standing high above the Soul Society. Killing Intent radiated off his body in tidal waves.**

**"I'm going to kill them, Ulquiorra. Do not try and stop me." Ichigo muttered darkly. Ulquiorra nodded and Ichigo drew Ijin, holding it high above his head, and his other hand out towards the Seireitei. His thumb, index, and middle finger formed a tri-focused point, blood red energy gathering at the center focus.**

**"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo mumbled, bringing Ijin down as white hell fire crawled over the blade, red outlining the wave of energy. The crescent of hellish energy struck the barrier over the Seiteitei, destroying it as the two powers fought for control, anger filled madness against negation. The Anger finally one out, destroying the barrier and allowing both Espada to enter. Once they entered though, they dropped out of the sky. The two landed, small craters under them. Their hierros proving strong enough so that they would not be damaged.**

**Meanwhile, alarms an klaxons went off, signifying an Arrancar within their arms. The captains deployed with the Sixth and Seventh Divisions reaching the Arrancar first. **

**"Scatter, Senbonzakura."**

**"Roar, Tenken!" **

**A cloud of cherry blossoms surrounded Ichigo and a large fist wielding a blade attacked Ulquiorra. The petals pulled back, and Ichigo was barely touched, scratches being the only wounds and his eyes like steel. Ulquiorra had merely raised one finger, catching the blade of Tenken on it.**

**Ichigo disappeared and Byakuya's eye widened as he pulled all the petals around himself. A moment later, several puncture wounds appeared in the wall of petals. Byakuya shunpoed away and found Ichigo blocking his way.**

**"Kurosaki, why're you here, and what is that Arrancar doing with you?!" Byakuya asked, displeasure radiating from his usually calm voice.**

**"You know why, Kuchiki." A jab with punch that struck a shield of petals, blowing them apart as he released a bala. "You fools..." Another punch, another wall of petals. "Destroyed my HOME!" He roared, letting loose a barrage of punches, balas firing once the punches reached the end of their reach.**

**Byakuya's wall of sakura petals only withstood so much before they shattered, two balas striking Byakuya in the stomach. He coughed up blood and was sent back into a particularly large building. The smoke from the crater of the building cleared, showing Byakuka holding his zanpakutou upside down. He dropped the blade and whispered.**

**"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." A million petals, with more destructive force were summoned as the rows of blades behind Byakuya dissolved. **

**Meanwhile with Ulquiorra, Komamura was fully pissed. He had keep attacking, and all the bastard did was block! The giant fox lunged with his blade, Tenken's following. Ulquiorra's response was raising his finger and firing a cero that blew both of them back, knocking Komamura unconscious. Ulquiorra looked to Ichigo's position and frowned. This was becoming too much.**

**Ichigo narrowed his eyes and pulled Zangetsu from his sheath, holding him out with his right hand and his left hand gripping his right bicep.**

**"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" A tornado of Reiatsu and wind formed around Ichigo and he slashed the air in front of him, the small tornado dying down.**

**'He can still preform Bankai, yet his Reiatsu is that of a completed Arrancar!' The thought registered in Byakuya's head and for once, he felt true, undenying fear.**

**Ichigo disappeared in a whisper of shunpo and appeared behind Byakuya, slashing. The cut was met with a wall of petals and Ichigo smirked evilly. **

**"Getsuga Tenshou!" He screeched, the black outlined red hellfire ripped from his blade and threw the wall of petals into a frantic dance and Byakuya through the air.**

**He then pulled Ijin from his sheath and held it out.**

**"I am going to completely annihilate you." He whispered.**

**"Reap-" At he was about to release, Ulquiorra met his hand, and shook his head. Ichigo nodded, his eyes still containing rage, and the want of destruction, pure and not needed. Ichigo opened a garganta, a black line forming in mid air and then ripping, emitting a horrible, shrill sound. Ichigo disappeared into it and it closed behind him. Ulquiorra looked to the now stranding and severely wounded Byakuya.**

**"Tell your Leader, that you have just pushed your trump card over the Edge, seeing as Aizen-sama forced him to come, seeing as it was the only way not to destroy everything around him from his monster." Ulquiorra spoke. Shock, and understanding registered on Byakuya's face. He knew about the monster, the being that had taken control of Kurosaki when they had battled in Senbonzakura's true form. With that, Ulquiorra opened his own garganta and disappeared into it.**

**Ichigo returned to the throne room, his instant regeneration allowing him to appear flawless once he arrived back. There, the Espada and Aizen waited. Ulquiorra appeared a second after him. The two Espada bowed and Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but Aizen cut him off.**

**"I am truly sorry, Ichigo, about your town. But, we have invaders, four to be exact. They are Uryuu Ishida, the Quincy. Sado Yasutora, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki." Aizen spoke, Tousen pressing a button and a screen emerged from the central table. The image showed the four rushing the front gates and then splitting off into three individual passage ways. Renji and Sado, Rukia, and then Uryuu.**

**"We have beliefs they're here to rescue Inoue Orihime, and as a secondary goal, to bring back Ichigo Kurosaki. We have reason to believe that Urahara Kisuke helped them survive Soul Society's destruction of Karakura Town." Hope lit up in Ichigo's eyes then dimmed down. Urahara possibly saved them, but it was nigh impossible.**

**"Another announcement. Instead of Karakura Town being the source of the materials for the King's Key, it is now the Seireitei." The Espada nodded and disappeared, going to their individual quarters.**

**Aizen smiled. Yes, the End was soon.**


End file.
